


Thousand Years

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Songfic, several OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Stuck on Earth, Jen keeps her promise and her faith is rewarded.





	Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh It's been a while! I only own my character Jen  
> Song is Thousand Years by Christina Perri

__ __ The sign was flipped from ‘closed’ to ‘open’ as Jen prepared her store. And prepared herself for the new day. As she walked to the counter, she glanced at the picture on her desk. A picture of a short blonde haired woman, herself, and a tall man with dark hair and a charming smile.

“Well Shiro, it’s time for me to start the day”

__ __ _ Heart beats fast _

__ __ _ Colors and promises _

Fixing each shelf, Jen got herself ready for the new day. With her natural remedy and crystal shop, she’s been doing fairly well for herself. About two years ago, a older woman, one by the name of Sahar, gave her the gift of magic. At first, she wanted to go right off into space, after the love that disappeared only a year prior. But, she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave behind his family to think she is gone too.

Shiro had disappeared during a mission to Kerberos.

The Garrison said that he, Matt Holt, who was one of her most precious friends as well, and his father Samuel Holt had died. Pilot Error.

She called bullshit; Shiro trained his ass off, there was no better man for the job. She knew he wasn’t dead. So she was going to wait for him to come home.

And she’d be waiting for him. Just like she promised him she would.

_ How to be brave? _

__ __ But waiting was hard. Hard when people would tell her she was a fool. How she should just move on. She couldn’t move on, not when she knew he’d be back. She loved him, like she knew he loved her. So she was going to wait for him.

The door chimed, meaning a new customer, and Jen focused to the present and smiled “How can I help you?”

_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_ But watching you stand alone? _

_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

 

__ __ **_“You be careful out there okay?” Jen spoke softly_ **

**** **** **_Shiro laughed and kissed her head “I’ll be as careful as I can okay? I_ ** **am** **_flying a giant ship to a planet that no one’s ever been to before”_ **

**** **** **_“Shiro! Don’t make me more worried then I am!” she pouted “You and Matt will be so far…I wish there was something I can do.”_ **

**** **** **_He smiled softly and kissed her sweetly “Wait for me. I’ll be back, I promise. Can you do that?”_ **

**** **** **_She kissed back, filling the kiss with pure love “I’ll wait forever for you”_ **

_ One step closer _

 

__ __ **_“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead-”_ **

_ I have died everyday waiting for you _

__ __ She kept her promise to him. She waited every day, every day after the news. She  _ knew  _ he wasn’t dead. She knew he’d come home.

No matter how much people told her he was and that she should move on. That she shouldn’t keep living in the past.

__ __

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

__ __ She didn’t stop loving him in any of the time that passed. Her love didn’t fade, didn’t lessen. It grew as she thought of him; from what the shared and what they would. So she was going to keep that promise; to love and wait for him.

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

__ __ Even if it meant waiting an eternity for him to come home.

_ Time stands still _

_ Beauty in all she is _

__ __ Allura told the team they were to be heading to Earth. This war was a rough one and all needed a morale boost. They all sat together in the bridge, watching as they slowly approached Earth. They chattered excitedly about  _ finally  _ returning home, even if just for a short while. Shiro listened with a soft smile at the team’s plans for when they return. Lance was going to take Ana with him to go meet his family, Hunk was going to visit his parents too, Kerry was going to visit her parents and Keith was going to go with her, Pidge and Matt were going to see their mom with Allura coming along as well, Coran wanted to see some of Earth so Will was happy to show his eager boyfriend Earth, and Uriel was going to show Lotor some of Earth as well.

It was going to be a great trip for all. 

“Where are you heading Shiro?”

The team turned to Shiro, who had been quiet, after Pidge asked. Shiro gave them a easy going, soft smile.

“I’ll go see my parents, let them know I’m okay and all”

Matt grinned “Well keep us updated alright?”

Shiro saw the look in Matt and Keith’s eyes. The three knew who they also planned to see while they were on Earth. Shiro nodded, agreeing to keep them updated once he found out.

But soon they were at Earth,

_ I will be brave _

_ I will not let anything take away _

_ What's standing in front of me _

 

__ His parents were sitting on their patio when he approached. Getting off his speeder, he looked up to his parents. His mother was in tears as his father was in shock. He smiled softly and walked over to them.

“ _ Ohayo kaa-san, oto-san”  _

“ _ Musuko!”  _ his mother cried out and pulled her tall, long lost son into her arms.

Shiro didn’t waste time in returning the hug and glance up to his father, who had tears forming in his eyes. The older man wrapped his arms around the two. They stayed like that, so happy to see each other again, to finally be together again. Pulling back, both parents noticed the shape their son was in and looked shocked.

“Takashi what happened to you?” his mother asked worried

He sighed “It’s...a long story”

 

_ Every breath _

_ Every hour has come to this _

 

__ He spent several hours talking to his parents, informing them on what happened and what was currently going on with him. While both parents worried for their son, who had been through so much already, they couldn’t be prouder of him. They caught him up on most events that were happening on Earth, telling him stories of the family. It made Shiro laugh and smile, knowing his family was safe and happy, even if he wasn’t there.

When his mother went to go make tea, Shiro got up and looked around the living room, talking to his father still. He passed by pictures he recognized, of the family, of him, of the three, and ones of him and a blonde woman, which made him smile. While he saw new ones, he stopped in front of one, and picked it up.

“What’s this?” Shiro questioned, looking to his father

It was of the two Shiroganes and his girlfriend, Jen. They stood in formal garb, in front of what looked to be a store decorated with herb designs and crystals. The sign read ‘Herbs and Crystals Emporium’. It looked like the old house that was abandoned in town, all done up, fixed and repainted.

“Ah, well, after the..news on Kerberos, Jen worked, taking up a lot of overtime. Your mother and I were worried and had her live with us for a while. So she sold her house and a few of her belongings and stayed with us. She did a lot of housework, as her way of paying back to us. And about a year and a half ago, Jen...well she got a gift. And she showed us it. She made beautiful pieces and she could make quite a bit with it. So she decided to buy that old house and turn it into a store. We helped her with the down payment and within a few months, she had her own running store. She moved out and now lives on her own and runs the place. She’s doing well for herself” his father smiled softly

Shiro was proud of his girlfriend but winced a bit. Jen moved on in life, but did that mean she moved on from him? Mr. Shirogane saw the expression on his son’s face.

“Takashi, why don’t you visit her? She’d love to see you”

“I…” 

Shiro had faced monsters, fought in an arena for his life. But he was afraid, that the little part of him he kept stowed away, would shatter. He was afraid to see if Jen loves another. 

“Oh! You should!” he looked up as his mother entered the room “, she can come have dinner with us too!”

 

_ One step closer _

 

__ Well, looks like he was visiting the Herbs and Crystal Emporium then.

_ I have died everyday waiting for you _

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

 

__ The shop was fairly busy most of the day, she was definitely on her toes. But now it had slowed down. She took this opportunity to clean up any mess and restock the shop. It wasn’t too messy, as thankfully since she worked with crystals, most people were a bit more respectful with being gentle. 

She went to the back of shop to pick up some new crystals she made, bringing them up front to be sold. One she stopped and left on her desk.

 

_ For a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

 

__ It was a black opal, flickered with purple which reminded her of stars.    
It reminded her of Shiro, she wanted to keep this one.

_ And all along I believed I would find you _

_ Time has brought your heart to me _

 

__ Shiro had messaged the address of the shop to Keith and Matt before he left his parents house. He was nervous to what he’d see when he arrived. He was afraid to hear what Jen might say. Jen was one who he never forgot, one he hold close to his heart. He didn’t want to hear that she may have moved on, to someone else.

That she became someone else’s princess.

 

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

 

__ He made his turns, taking the roads that led to the shop. He looked up to it was he arrived. It was a smaller looking shop, one much cozier than chain stores. He could see some large crystal sculptures in the windows, ones of different colors. 

“How did she make- or find- those?” He pondered aloud

But he knew he was stalling. So it was time to go in. 

 

_ One step closer _

 

__ Walking up the path to the store, he waited and opened the door. 

 

_ One step closer _

 

__ Jen’s eyes shut for a moment as she leaned on her desk. Until she opened them, after hearing the bell chime from the door opening. And her eyes widened in shock.

_ I have died everyday waiting for you _

 

__ The two watched each other, Shiro with a bit of nervousness and Jen with shock. She stood up straight, jaw agape.

“Shiro….?”

“Hey princess…”

That was all it took for Jen to finally move.

 

_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_ For a thousand years _

 

Jen darted forward and threw her arms around him. Tears freely poured down her cheeks, tearful and joyful laughs escaping her lips. She clung to him and he quickly held her back.

“I knew you weren’t dead! I  _ knew it!”  _ she clung to him tighter “I never stopped! I waited just like I promised!”

Shiro choked up, he was worried she moved on. But she stayed waiting for him. He held her, his hand cupping her head.

“I’m sorry you waited for me so long”

 

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

 

__ She pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks before she cupped his. “I’d wait forever for you. I love you Shiro...I never stopped loving you”

He choked up, tears of his own forming. He leaned and rested his forehead on hers “And I love you Jen...I never stopped either”

_ And all along I believed I would find you _

 

__ They held each other as if they let go, the other would disappear. Jen had such a smile on her face, one of faith rewarded and love. Shiro’s small smile was that of relief and thankfulness.

 

_ Time has brought your heart to me _

 

__ Shiro cupped her cheek in his flesh hand before kissing her deeply. Jen quickly clung to his shirt desperately. Shiro’s hand on her cheek went to tangle itself in her hair as the other rested on her lower back and pulled her close to him.

They kissed as if they needed it like air.

Starved and desperate but full of love.

 

_ I have loved you for a thousand years _

 

__ They pulled away, only millimeters and spoke softly.

“I love you so much….” Shiro breathy spoke against her lips

“I love you too, and I always will”

 

_ I'll love you for a thousand more _

 


End file.
